Five Nights at Freddy's Mike Schmidt
by FassstSssuperMario65
Summary: Mike Schmidt develops a relationship with the animatronics. He gets the Creator, the ultimate one, to aid him. That's all i'm giving away :)
1. Chapter 1 Night 1

_C_hapter 1 : The first night

Mike had just parked in the parking lot of the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at 11:51 A.M. He had gotten the job as a night shift guard to watch animatronics for 6 hours (from 12-6 A.M) He was instructed to go in the back on the building and go through the emergency exit door that led right to his office. He was suggested to come at about 10 minutes before 12 A.M so he could set up and get used to his surroundings. He had gotten out of his car and was going around the building. Once he reached the door, he sighed greatly and pushed it open with difficulty. The big door was heavy as it is heavy on the outside and easy to push on the inside. He sat on his big lazy boy swivel chair and took a long look at his surroundings. To his left was a big poster showing a bunny, a bear, and a chicken. He immediately recognized these characters as Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, and Chica. Under the animatronics, it said in big bubble letters, Celebrate. Moving to the middle was a big bulletin board with loads of papers pinned to it. He ignored these as they attracted his attention barely. In front of him was a long table from the left side and the right side of the room. On the table was a running electric fan and several papers. One item on the long crooked table caught his attention. There, lying next to the fan and a few papers was a cupcake with eyes that was staring right at him. He was shocked at this but decided to look away and leave it alone for the rest of the week. In front of him was a modern office desk with a Fazbear coke and more papers. Another item had caught his attention. When he saw this, he remembered that his boss had instructed him that there was an entire system of security cameras in the entire pizzeria. He also said that a tablet was used to monitor the cameras. What was in front of him appeared to be that tablet.

He was looking at the show stage. On the main stage was the three main animatronics; Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Wait a second, he was only looking at two. He said this after his camera went staticy and blacked out. He saw Freddy and Chica but the bunny was missing, Bonnie. He switched the camera to Backstage where he saw Bonnie staring menacingly into the camera. "Yikes!" Mike yelled as he jumped back in his seat. He decided that Bonnie was far away and started exploring the rest of the pizzeria. He switched to the dining area. He surprisingly saw Chica standing in the middle row between the tables topped with white table cloth and party hats. Her beak had….teeth? Mike was very confused. He knew of no bird that had teeth on their beak. What was freaky to Mike was that Chica's beak was hanging limply off her beak's hinges/joints. He didn't want to see the disturbing sight anymore and moved to the next camera. He was in the restrooms, nothing interesting here. He moved to the next camera. Pirate's Cove, he saw a sign saying out of the order. Then remembered that his boss said that there was 4 animatronics one being Foxy. It had just turned 12 A.M when the phone started ringing. A guy that boss said was Frank started talking in dial-tone. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? , just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

It was now 12:13 A.M, wow, that guy can talk for long periods of time without too many breaths. So I understand now, I can't let them get to me and if they do, close those doors. Mike examined the doors, and on each left side of the door were two switches, Light and Door. He didn't really care for the light but he needed to remember the door switch. He go back on track from where he was in pirate's cove. Foxy himself hadn't popped out of his curtain but his camera went staticy again. "Why is it doing this?" There was a glimpse of Bonnie as he ran through Pirate's Cove. "Oh crap!" He looked into the next camera, the west hall. There was Bonnie, extremely close to the camera again. Then he realised he was at two percent battery. "WHAT!?" Mike screamed. Before you could say "KaDoodle" the whole place went dark. Then he heard a familiar song, it was Torador's March. Then he saw eyes blinking on and off staring at him through the left door. It was Freddy. Mike thought these would be his last words but he said "Freddy Fazbear, i'm Mike and please don't hurt me."

Then to his surprise, the eyes stopped blinking, they just stayed on staring at him. Then out of the darkness, Freddy stepped in and he turned on the building's external power. Mike got up, he wanted to run but something in his head told him to stay. They were staring at each other for what seemed hours. Then Freddy spoke in a very low and almost echo like voice. It had a baritone kind of quality. "My name is yes, Freddy Fazbear and yes, no one has ever spoken to us before getting stuffed into a suit. That is why we presume they are endoskeletons but you spoke and I know endoskeletons don't speak" "Well.. hi, my name is Mike Schmidt and i'm the security guard who was smart enough to speak, I guess?" Mike said hoarsely and had a sudden crack in his voice. "Yes, indeed you were smart enough to speak, and since you're not an endoskeleton, then you're human and hopefully friend." Freddy said sophisticatedly. "Yes, I will not hurt you as long as we're friends, okay?" MIke said enthusiastically, and maybe should have had more seriousness in his voice. "Ok, I got ya" Freddy said with passion. Then they had an awkward silence for about 6 minutes before Freddy said "Would you like to meet my friends? They won't recognize you so i'll stop them but make sure you speak quickly, okay?" "Okay" was Mike's response. Together Mike and Freddy walked out into the West Corner and down and sorta in the middle of the west hall stood Bonnie. He started to run towards Mike before Freddy got in front of Mike and grabbed hold of Bonnie. "Quick Mike!" Freddy yelled. "Umm… hi Bonnie, my name is Mike Schmidt and i'm friends of Freddy" MIke said confidently. Bonnie soon stopped squirming in Freddy's arms and said in a more friendlier and more robotic voice than Freddy's "Ok, ok! I see he is a human. Good thing you caught me there or I would have torn him to smithereens. Well, hi Mike! I'm Bonnie and I am friends with good ole' Freddy Fazbear here." Bonnie reached out a hand and they both shook. "You should come and meet Chica. Good thing Freddy only had to catch me as Chica is a lot stronger than me and Freddy would have difficulty with her. She would either 1. bite his arm causing him to lose his grip or 2. push back on him with great force so she could tackle you" Bonnie explained with a boring note in his voice. "True" Freddy said matter-of-factly. "Well, then both of you could-" Mike said before Bonnie interrupted him. "Yes, me and Freddy could hold Chica easily, and she wouldn't be able to do anything, if she bit me, Freddy would still have her and by then hopefully you would have said something" Bonnie said with a tink of smartness in his voice. "Once again, true" Freddy said once again, matter-of-factly. They found Chica by Pirate's Cove. He ran right through Freddy's grip and Bonnie tackled her putting enabling Freddy to grab her, turn her around and yell "Don't do THATTTTTTTT!" It looked like Chica wanted to hurl. Then Mike walked up to her and started talking "Hi Chica, my name is Mike Schmidt and i'm the night watch" He raised out a hand to shake with hers. She talked with a sorta western accent. "Well, its nice to meet ya, Howdy, i'm Chica!" They all were excited that they finally found a human friend. It was now 5:55 A.M. "Well, sorry to break up the exciting news but I have to pack up and leave, it's 5:56 A.M and I only work for 4 more minutes." "Awww…." They all said together. "We will see you tomorrow then" Freddy said cheerfully. " Have a nice day, mate" Bonnie said very British-like "Go and have some fun today Mike!" Chica said blushing. They were all waving as mike walked out into the dimly sun-lit town. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 Night 2

**Chapter 2: Night 2**

Mike was abnormally excited for today's shift. He parked in the parking lot, threw himself out of his car, and ran into the back of the building. Right before he left he remembered that Freddy would wave when he checked the show stage camera, when he waved that meant to come to the stage. It was now 12 A.M and he waited for Frank to leave his unneeded message. Ring ring ring went the phone and on the dial-tone it said. "_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." _This information seemed unneeded to him as the animatronics seemed to be his friends. What he didn't remember was Foxy, and since he never does remember Foxy, that's when things get interesting. Mike checked the cameras and saw Freddy turn his head and wave. "That was the signal!" Mike said to himself. He got up and starting making his way towards the door. When he got out into the west hall he looked down the hall and to his horror saw Foxy at the other end. Foxy spoke for first time and had an adventurous pirate voice with his system. "Arggg…. ya looking for your friends? Well, i'm not letting you get away with your evil plans so you're going to have to get past me, the toughest animatronic to proceed". This was hard to believe as Foxy's legs were just rods at the bottom with a simple rectangles as feet. He was also very torn up around the torso area with a small hole in his mask. It was clear that Foxy was a fox and was clearly a pirate since he had a hook as his right hand and ravaged pants that were torn up (for design). Foxy started to charge and Mike just ran into his office and closed the door. He heard that death scream as Foxy ran. He had never heard it before since none of the animatronics jump-scared him yet. He got on his camera to signal for help. He got on the show stage camera and started moving it around like crazy. Freddy saw this a notioned Bonnie and Chica to follow. They got into the dining area where they saw Foxy running around the west hall corner and going down the east hall. Mike saw this on camera and shut the right door. Freddy knew what had happened. "Looks like Mike met Foxy." Freddy said in his usual deep baritone voice. He ran down the hall with Bonnie and Chica to meet up with Foxy. As they approached him he was cursing his head off and saying things like "Yeh cheating land-lover!" "Why you menacing scallywag!" etc. Freddy approached him and before he said anything he heard something he had never heard before. He heard a loud boom and the glass had shattered on his side. Freddy was alarmed and jumped back with Foxy, then Foxy broke the silence by saying "That is one powerful scallywag…" Bonnie and Chica had almost practically ran away. Freddy looked in to see Mike holding a handgun and was wondering what that was. "Heya Mike! What is that?" Mike looked confused. "Wait, your telling me you don't know what a handgun is?" "Nope, never heard of anything like it in my days" Freddy said confused. "Well, it's a thing called pistol, and you put a thing called a bullet in it, and when you pull this thing, the trigger, a hammer pushes the bullet out of the barrel at lightning speeds shooting it out, it can damage and even kill humans and animals, and could destroy you guys." Mike said with enthusiasm. "If it can kill us, then why is it here shooting?" Freddy said sorta angry. "Because that thing right there screamed in my face and is trying to kill me" Mike said loudly "Doesn't mean you should destroy him" Freddy said. "You're right… sorry pirate fox." Mike said sadly. "Arggg matey! Sorry for blaming yeh for plotting to kill us animatronics." Foxy said fakely. (In Foxy's head, he wasn't sorry and is plotting ways to kill Mike and end this friendship between animatronics and humans. He really wanted to stuff Mike in a suit but not in front of Freddy as Freddy would crush him for destroying his friend). "Wait, what?" Bonnie said. "Be more realistic Foxy! Who would plot to kill us 4? Plus that's just silly!" "Jeez sorry" Foxy said before screaming in Bonnie's face and running at blazing speeds into Pirate's Cove. "We'll talk about his deal later, first we want to show you around the Pizzeria. Let me turn on the external power because this one is useless" Freddy explained. Soon they were walking around the pizzeria.

It was 3 A.M and they had nothing else to do so Freddy thought he might as well talk about Foxy's story and the animatronics' origins. He said Foxy is very stubborn so he ushered them to the security office and closed both doors and pulled down the blinds on both windows. Then Freddy thought that he would start on the animatronics' origins since he knew everyone's origins the best. "It all started on November 2, 1973 when a man by the name of Robert Fazgerald had an idea. He wanted to run a pizzeria and have an animatronic band. Foxy was a mistake but i'll get to that later. So he built Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and received and built Me, Bonnie, and Chica. He had gotten a fourth endoskeleton by mistake and decided to keep it since it was free and name a fourth animatronic that wasn't in the band and that is where Foxy originated. So he built us and had a thriving restaurant until 1985. It was summer and the month of June when 5 children went missing because of our inventor, Charlie. Charlie was a brilliant man. At the time, there were 5 naughty children who went the restaurant wrecking havok. Charlie got sick of these children as they messed up his endoskeletons. So he got in the special suit, the Yellowbear suit, that was only used on special occasions. So, then he said "Hey kids. You all won a special prize. Follow me in the back and receive it" They believed him and he said "Close your eyes to get the special prize" They did, and he slashed them before they got a chance to scream. He tore off their limbs and put the gory guts and other limbs in the empty suits. He took the other limbs and attached them to our endoskeletons. When the investigators arrived and finally solved the mystery they found the limbs attached to our endoskeletons and the boss of the establishment at the time told them that Charlie made the animatronics and Charlie left his college in cuffs and claimed that the slaughter was for educational purposes. Of course now, we don't have human limbs as our endoskeleton cause later the boss had us rebuilt by another professional. When he got sick of how old everyone was getting and the bad shape the building was in, he abandon the building and took us with him, he had a cast of 6 new characters built and he had workers tear off pieces of us and ruined us. We never got activated and when we woke up, we were destroyed and withered. We were jealous of the new animatronics. We met them on the nights and they were way better than us. You seem confused Mike? That is because they crushed those new ones and we watched them get torn apart and crushed to rubble in the city dump. We were rebuilt how we are now and have their technology and that Mike, is our story. Since it's 5:58 A.M, i'll tell you Foxy's story tomorrow. If he gives you any trouble, do that thing again where you moved the camera around crazily. Do the stage check again where I wave for you to come and hopefully Foxy doesn't actually succeed in getting a hold of you because if he does, well, there will be circumstances and possibly death. Ok listen, if he does, just scream and we'll run as fast as ever, Bonnie will be there first since he is the fastest to get Foxy from well, sticking his hook through your throat. Well, cya tomorrow." Freddy finally finished. "We appreciate your com-com-company!" Bonnie said mysteriously. Mike looked shocked as one of Bonnie's eyes turned red and Bonnie started strangling Mike. All he heard before he blacked out was Freddy yelling "NOOOOOOOO!" Then he blacked out. * * * When he woke up he was in a completely different pizzeria. He saw Bonnie in front of him but when he turned around Mike screamed as Bonnie's face was missing, all that was there was his head and two red eyes. Behind him walked in a messed up Chica where you could clearly see she had two sets of teeth. Mike also screamed at this sight. Lastly, Freddy walked in but he only had a few holes here and there with wires sticking out. Then to his horror, the three withered versions of his friends moved aside to reveal a dark hallway. Down the hallway was a dim light where he saw a glimpse of the withered side of him. Then that light went out. A few seconds later Foxy was jumping out of the darkness doing that scream and that was when Mike woke up. (If you didn't understand what was going on there then what happened was Mike was seeing Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Then the Foxy thing was Foxy jumping out of the darkness killing Mike from Foxy's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2.) Mike woke up to see Chica and Freddy on top of Bonnie and to his horror the Bonnie that was there was the destroyed Bonnie from his nightmare. "What the hell! That Bonnie was from the nightmare I just had! What happened to him!?" Mike said screaming. "Well, remember when I said that we were all destroyed and broken and, well _withered_ at one time with those wretched new versions of us. Well this is that Bonnie, the destroyed one with a lack of a face. I can't explain what just happened and why our Bonnie just randomly turned into his withered form because I don't know what happened. Just get your stuff and leave, we'll deactivate him and have the humans take care of this. Mike got his stuff and ran out of the building as fast as he could. Then is his head an image of a golden version of Freddy popped up in his head with the words "ITS ME" under it. Mike screamed when this popped in his head and he ran a little faster. He unlocked his car as fast as he could and drove back to his house where he had the same nightmare over and over again. _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3 Night 3

**Chapter 3, Night 3**

Sorry guys, this one is short yet creative. I will make sure Chapter 4 is over 2,000 words.

Mike really didn't want to go back after what had happened yesterday.

"I have to, because how would I explain that a new animatronic just turned withered to my boss" Mike said to himself. He had just pulled into the parking lot. He got out of his car and walked around back to his office. For some reason, Frank didn't call .He immediately turned on the external power and shut both doors so Foxy wouldn't be any trouble. Then he heard someone running down the hall and heard three large bangs on his door. He knew who this was almost instantly. He checked the western hall camera to see Foxy walking up the hall cursing. The next thing he did was check the show stage camera and yes he saw Freddy wave. He had to make a plan on how to get there safely.

So after 6 minutes of planning, He decided he would go out the right door and run as fast as he could down east hall, through the restrooms, into the dining room and onto the stage and finally through the curtains. He counted down to five and opened the right door, took a huge deep breath and ran down the hall as fast as he could, his footsteps echoed loudly through the pizzeria and yep, gold ole' fox face was on his tail. Foxy was much much much faster than Mike but mike was already behind the curtains where Freddy stopped Foxy and picked him up and threw him off the stage. Foxy took a beating when he hit the ground, his lower snout became very loose and unhinged. First thing Mike said to Freddy was "Thank you Freddy"

"No problem, buddy!" Freddy said cheerfully.

The first thing Mike noticed was Bonnie. He was in a great state of disrepair and was sitting against the wall in his withered form. "I don't know what happened. He just turned evil and strangled you and then when you blacked out, we blacked out. We woke up before you and saw Bonnie how he was. He was lying on the floor in shock and we got on him so he couldn't perform further damage. After you left, we deactivated him and left him there. We weren't awake when the humans took care of Bonnie. When we woke up, we saw him right there." Chica explained.

"Well, do you think they can fix him?" Mike asked worried. "Well, i'm sure they can but there's always something in my head that discourages me and makes me wanna say they can't fix him" Freddy said just as worried. "Hopefully this won't happen to one of us, me or Freddy but if it happens to Foxy, we could be in danger." Chica said even more worried. "Don't scare me like that!" Mike said. All of a sudden Foxy jumped in through the curtains and stuck his hook into Freddy's head. He started shaking it around wildly and was tearing up his system and his head at the same time. "NOOOO!" Chica was screaming. "Oh my gosh….. Oh my gosh…" Mike was saying out loud but in his head at the time. Freddy fell over and Foxy had his hook still stuck in there. He suddenly got zapped, electrified, and pulverised. "Dan-Dang Mec-Mechan-Mechanics!" Foxy said as he deactivated. "Well, it's just you and me partner." Chica said scared. Just then, while Chica and Mike were looking at Foxy he turned into his withered form, Freddy got up making a zombie kinda moaning noise. To their horror, Freddy got up and knocked Chica over while attempting to stuff her inside of a suit. Chica was stronger than Freddy and kicked him over. She got up on top of him and starting beating the crud out of his face until he lost control and shutdown. Chica got up worried. "Will this happen to me!?" Chica said scared out of her mind. "I don't know anymore…" Mike said extremely worried. They also just realized Foxy was also in his withered form. They dragged Foxy and Freddy next to Bonnie. "Well, it looks like i'll have to tell you the story of Foxy." Chica said postponing my urgent questions. "Well, it all started when he was put in Pirate's Cove…. he really did enjoy children, they would go on adventurous quests with Foxy the pirate on his big ship in Pirate's Cove. He really did enjoy the company of children and his black trench coat. He would sail his boat through Pirate's Cove to find a sunken treasure. Ok…. blah blah blah, let's go straight to the tragic part. It was the day June 19, 1987, A girl was getting on Foxy's stage and was being rude and commenting on his stupid teeth when Foxy lost control of his temper and his neck joint gave way and his jaw crunched on the little girl's skull. He ripped the entire frontal lobe out of the girl's head. The girl fell over lop-sided and Foxy just stood there while everyone was running around screaming. He had blood and gore dripping out of his mouth and the frontal lobe just sat there, lying on the floor, covered with blood and other brain parts. Since then, Pirate's Cove was floored useless and put out of order. Foxy deactivates during the day and is never used. He is to be thrown out eventually. Either that happens first or the business goes out of order. So yes, that is Foxy's Back story" Chica finally finished. Mike finally understood, this was why Foxy was so cranky, he never moves around during the day and is mad of his loss of his children audience. He completely understood Foxy's feelings now. It was 5 A.M. Mike was starting to worry about Chica and her…..problems. He was obviously also worried that she would turn withered. He didn't know what to do. Then he accidently shouted his angry thoughts out loud. "Why this crap is insane, I should leave!" "No Mike, you can fix the withered ones" "I'm not a genius, brain!" Mike was arguing to himself. Chica was really worried for Mike. "Uhhh, Mike, you ok?" Chica said nervously. "Ok, bird, listen, I'm mad so DON'T BOTHER ME!? Okay?" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. "Mike, you're scaring me, please stop." Chica said sorta hushed. "Well, let me think, we could call a psychologist because maybe we're crazy, nah…. or we could call a mechanic, yes yes! We will now go do that!" Mike got a phone book and found a professional animatronic mechanic in the business section. He dialed the number and " i'm looking for steve fisher, or wait, I have another idea!" He hung up. "We could go to Alcatraz and get Charlie! Yes i'm pretty rich, maybe we would bail him out, he knows his animatronics so maybe he'll be able fix them, yes yes, perfect plan!" Chica thought he was crazy, he sacrificed children's limbs to build us, that makes him dangerous but it was already 6 A.M. "Well cya tomorrow, Mike" Chica said worried about tomorrow. "You too chica!" Mike said harassingly. He then went to the security office, picked up his stuff and saluted Chica as he walked out the door. _End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4 Night 4

**Chapter 4, Night 4**

Mike is getting stressed at how he can't help them. Who you may ask? Well your retarded(JK) if you don't know, I will tell you anyways. The animatronics, that's who. He remembered his research on the phone number to Alcatraz, where Charlie Havok, the animatronics' creators is in a cell. He entered the building where he saw Foxy, but he wasn't withered. Mike tried to walk soft but Foxy turned his head with sadness in his eyes. "Arggg… matey. I was withered. It was horrible. The second Night 2 had begun, I was twitchy, and I felt idiotic and awkward. I then immediately somehow activated stuff-into-suit mode since if ye know, endoskeletons without suits is against the rules at Freddy's. So i'm gravely sorry for trying to kill ye and stuff yuh into a suit, argghhhh." Foxy said pirately and robotically. "Well, so you're not out to get me anymore?" Mike said with happiness. "Well, no and well, no" Foxy said malfunctionitive. "We must save Chica, she is probably trapped backstage with those, "things"." Mike said panicking. "Arggg. nuttin to worry a'bout. Whatever destroyed us either left or got his scallywagging butt out of here." Foxy said with the slash of his hook.

"So they're ok?" Mike asked with urgency. "Should be." Foxy said quickly. They walked down the west hall to meet up with Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie-wait, why is his arm missing with wires spewing out of it's hole?" Bonnie turned around and was withered. "ARGH, WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON!?" Foxy yelled so badly. Bonnie was on Foxy like a piece of metal getting pulled towards a magnet. Foxy slashed a few times with his hook at W. Bonnie's Good arm only to knock it off. Then out of the blues, the withered Bonnie started yelling like he was fixed. He then took off his mask to reveal an undamaged face and he took off his fake paper that made it look like his arm was gone. He was screaming in pain. "Oh blazes….." Foxy said deeply saddened. "DUDE, I AM FIXED, I WAS GOING TO TRICK YOU GUYS BUT NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" Bonnie yelled awestruck. Foxy was on him in defense in about 3 seconds flat. "WHY ARE YE PLAYING TRICKS ON US WHEN WE WOULD PROBABLY REACT IN A SUFFERING WAY, YE IDIOT, NEVER SEEN A MORE STUPID SCALLYWAG IN ME LIFE!" Foxy screamed.

Freddy and Chica were rushing in from Pirate's Cove. "My friends… oh crap, that must hurt." Freddy said shocked. "Well, don't play tricks on Foxy as well, that happens" Chica said like a smart elik. "JEEZUZ METAL IT HURTS!" Bonnie yelled in despair. "I can fix you!" said an unknown voice. It was Charlie, the animatronics' creator. *EARLIER FLASHBACK; "I payed for your bail, come to your killing location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and we'll talk of my needs."* "Oh yea, I remember calling you."Mike said remembering.

4 A.M. "There we go, all fixed up" Charlie said looking at his masterpiece. "Wow, ur a natural!" Foxy said with amazement. "I made you Foxy, of course it's amazing. I made all of you, i'm your…*he sniffled*...your, father" Charlie said with a tear rolling down his face. Then Mike finally got what he wanted, his own party with the animatronics where everyone got to sit down, relax and have some Brandy. (Brandy; a form of alcohol for special occasions, is in the recreational drugs section of body informants) We all sat down at a table in the dining area with a few party spotlights, me and Charlie had some Brandy while we talked about stuff with the animatronics. Of course the animatronics can't eat or drink since it'd probably fry their robotic systems and chips but they still had a jolly time.

Charlie and Mike were getting drunk and were starting to get the after affects. Then randomly, Charlie stepped up on top of the table and got everyone's attention. "Ok, now everyone listen to this, yea…. look at this…. LOOK AT THIS!... Yep, that's what I thought before collapsing onto the table. Freddy looked worried but everyone was happy including Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. They were ignoring this because they thought this was normal they didn't have as high an A.I as Freddy did. He ignored this as he saw everyone was having too much of a good time. Then Mike got severely drunk. He always carried a pistol, he was too drunk to shoot it correctly but he pulled it out, stood up on top the table and got everyone's attention. "This thing, THIS RETARDED THING, knows how to be a good singer isn't that right pistis?" Mike said drunkenly while firing off a shot at the end of his sentence. He then looked at Freddy. "Listen bro, you got a problem with me?" "No, we're friends why would I-" "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, I KNOW YOU DO!" Mike said angrily and he aimed the gun at Freddy and shot his eye out. "I CAN'T SEE OUT THIS EYE, HELP ME FRIENDS!" Freddy yelled in agony but they were too glued to Mike Schmidt. "LISTEN YOU JUNK PILE! YOU CAN SHUT UP AND JUMP OUT A GOD DAMN WINDOW!" Mike yelled as he was drunk. He shot about 2 or 3 more shots into Freddy's right arm and 2 into his chest before freddy started malfunctioning. (This is kinda what an animatronic would be like drunk). "Hiya kids! It's time to have a good-drunk time with my friend Mike here!" This was Freddy's last words before malfunctioning enough to deactivate. Then Bonnie finally noticed what was going on "Guys, Freddy is lying on the floor!" "Arggg! Mike shot him, but he is drunk, Foxy stabbed Mike in the stomach with his hook. Charlie woke up, not drunk anymore. He didn't have but about a centimeter of Brandy so it only took him 45 minutes to wake back up sober. "What the heck happened?" He saw Foxy holding his hook in Mike's stomach before Mike fell onto the floor. "YOU RETARDED GODDAMN SON-OF-A-GUN!" He tackled Foxy and deactivated him. He saw Mike lying on the floor with blood spewing out of his gut. "You idiots! Go get a thick piece of paper towel and go in back and get the medi-kit!" Charlie yelled at Chica. Chica did what she was told and returned in about 2 minutes with a red emergency kit and a thicket of paper towels. "It'll be alright Mike, we're getting you to the hospital." Charlie said crying his face off. He covered up the wound with several paper towels and taped it on with medical tape. Mike woke up for about 2 seconds before blacking out.

When Mike woke up, he was lying the hospital bed. His vision was blurry for the first 15 seconds of waking up but it materialized. He looked to his left, he saw a blood pouch that was sticking into his arm. He then looked at his stomach area where he saw a tube connected to what appeared to him as a hole in his stomach. "What the heck, why...is there a hole in…. my stomach.." Mike stammered with a weak voice. Tube had a clear liquid with air particles here and there. It reminded him of germ-x. He looked to his right where ha saw a heart-o-meter. In his mind he was think "Thank God" because it was beeping like his heart rate was normal. Then a nurse walked in. "I see you're awake now, you've been unconscious for nearly 7 hours now. Ummm, you have 4 visitors who would all like to come in at once. One of them isn't human." the nurse was explaining. "Let….them in" Mike stammered with his weak voice. 3 humans walked in and one animatronic walked in, it was Foxy and his hook wasn't there. The first person who walked in was his mom. The second person who walked in was a surprise to Mike as it was Thomas Fazgerald, the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. The third person who walked in was Charlie and then Foxy. They all surrounded him and his mother talked first. "Thank god you're ok, I thought you were gonna die." Mike's mother had tears on her face. "I'm ok….I guess" Mike said in response. "Well, sir, i'm very sorry for what happened at my establishment. Hopefully no charges will be pressed" Thomas said worried. "Don't worry. Tomorrow I will be there for my final night and i'm sure what happened, wait, what happened?" Mike asked. "Well Mike, Charlie said Foxy had stabbed you in the stomach with his hook right after he woke up from drinking Brandy, which i'm very disappointed in you and Mr. Havok for doing. Well, he stabbed you when he woke up and he immediately deactivated Foxy, smart choice, and called an ambulance." Thomas explained. "Oh yea, you have damaged my Freddy Fazbear animatronic be I won't press any charges since Charlie will fix it no problem." Thomas finished. "Well, good deal." Mike said. Next up was Charlie the person who saved Mike Schmidt. "How are you doing, Mike?" "Oh, i'm doing dandy, i'm in the best shape i've been in" Mike said sarcastically. "Well yea, I saved your life but you owe me nothing. When I got to know you Mike, I liked you personality and everything. So I decided I wanted to be your friend what a great way to top it off with some saving your life, right?" Charlie exclaimed. "Well, yes, I liked your personality and knowledge of animatronic hardware, so yes, you are my friend." Mike finished it off with a big smile. Now we get to here from our sponsor, Foxy the pirate fox. "Well, , what do you have to say?" Foxy was very amused yet deep, deep, deeply saddened. "Arggg… matey, yeh see, I had some sort of malfunction and it made me stab you in the gut, terribly sorry. We're still friends, right?" Foxy said extending out his hand. Mike looked at him and then smiled. "Friends, friends indeed". Now everyone was happy. The nurse came in and told everyone to please leave the room. "Ok Mr. Schmidt, all we need to do is stitch it up and cover it and then you're free to leave when you please." "Ok" Mike said in response. "It'll take about 20 minutes and you don't to be asleep unless you want to be, it doesn't hurt that bad" the nurse explained. "Plus, if you're wondering what liquid that looks like Germ-X is, it is antibiotics for the stomach." the nurse finished. "Ok, thanks for the news flash and i'll just be awake, but make it quick please

*23 minutes and 24 seconds later* Mike was leaving the hospital. He had a nice cotton ball taped over his stitches and it didn't hurt too bad to walk. The first thing he did was call Thomas. "Hello, this is the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, how may I help you?" "Yea, it's Mike." "Oh Mike! How are you. What do you need?" "Ok listen pal, as long as you don't shut-down Foxy for good and re-open Pirate's Cove, I won't press any charges on my stab wound, got me?" "Oh, oh yes sir! I will have Charlie fix his malfunctions, he's actually doing that right now, we were already planning on re-opening pirate's cove anyways." Thomas concluded. "Oh, that's great! Tell Charlie to be there when my shift starts. He's now my partner." Mike said "He already asked if he could" Thomas said quickly. "Ummm… I don't know if Charlie told you this yet, but during the night, we are friends with the animatronics, they don't want to stuff us into suits because for one, Charlie is their creator and they recognised him as creator and for two, on my first night, I talked and Freddy just said "You're not and endoskeleton, you're a human!" Mike explained. "Ummm, yes. Charlie told me that, and he told me everything you told him about your first words with Freddy and everything. We see no harm in you making friends with the animatronics so go ahead and do that. We won't fire you or anything. Go ahead and have good memories with them, i'm sure by now you have a special place in their hearts" Thomas concluded. "Wow, he told you everything, eh? Well, that's all I wanted to say, bye." "Bye" and Mike hung up the phone. "I hold a special place in their hearts, that's interesting.

He drove home peacefully thinking about the animatronics and Foxy and the withering incident and Charlie, and Foxy's revenge and his Brandy party, oh wait, when he sees Freddy tomorrow he needs to apologize for shooting him 5 times. He'd get to that tomorrow though. Mike was happy with his job and couldn't wait until he became a day time employee when he gets to bake pizzas, and play with children, and talk to the animatronics in particular, plus he gets more time with the animatronics since the day time shift is 6 A.M to 11 P.M, that's almost half a day but it's eleven hours. He was ready for tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and especially Freddy. _End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5 Night 5

**Chapter 5, Night 5**

You know Mike, he was, as always, excited for his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I just love this place, and Charlie, and our adventures, and the animatronics! It just makes me feel amazing everytime I come here to work, bleh! Scratch that! More like vacation" Mike said to himself as he pulled into the famous pizzeria. He remembered the research he did on the pizzeria's past. It had a dark history, but only because of Charlie's anger over those 5 children who ruined his endoskeletons.

"I'd be mad, too." Mike said as he shut his car door. He actually entered through the front doors since Thomas said he could. He walked in and Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Charlie were playing poker and Freddy seemed very good at it.

"Dammit! You got me again" Charlie slammed his fist on the table. It looked like Freddy was winning, Foxy was in second place, and Charlie was in third, trying to outsmart Foxy. For Foxy's low intelligence level, Mike was impressed. Chica finally noticed Mike.

"Oh, Hiya Mike!" Chica said cheerfully. Foxy, Freddy, and Charlie looked up. "Oh hey Mike!" They said together. Bonnie seemed too concerned on why he was in last place and how he was horrible at Poker.

"I don't understand this game very well..." Bonnie had trailed off.

"I built these guys, which means they shouldn't be as smart as me, and these two own me at Poker" Charlie said looking at Foxy and Freddy.

"I see how Freddy was very intelligent but Foxy has the lowest IQ and he is in second place, I guess Chica and Bonnie don't understand it as well as these two do" Charlie explained.

"It certainly doesn't make sense that something you made, which should have lower IQ than you, is better than you at something." Mike said also looking at Freddy and Foxy.

"Arggg, I just uhh-understand the plank of this game, and I learned a few tricks of my own, matey" Foxy bellowed.

"I was very smart already, my kid friends taught me Poker one day, they were like 12 and 13 year olds, they were nice and my friends until all of them got the flu and died." Freddy said bowing his head in respect.

"Very sorry Freddy" Mike said shaking his head. Then Mike heard a bang from the kitchen. Then, he immeddiately noticed that Chica was missing. He ran towards the kitchen, knowing that it was probably Chica. He entered the kitchen and he was right, Chica was digging through a cabinet and ripped the whole cabinet off the wall, leaving a big hole.

"What the heck Chica!" Mike yelled.

"Sorry, i'm stronger than I usually think" Chica said sorrowfully. Charlie had joined Mike at the door.

"Jesus Christ Chica! That money comes from my pocket!" Charlie yelled at Chica.

"Actually, it comes from my pocket, Charlie!" Mike had turned to face him in the eyeballs when he yelled that sentence. Chica rushed through them. The door to the 50 feet deep basement that had a spirling staircase that ran along the wall just exploded. (Last time, this wasn't mentioned but they hammered the door shut with pieces of metal and wood and other misscellaneous items.) 3 Toy animatronics and 1 animatronic with no endoskeleton and no metal suit came out all fixed.

"What the heck...?" Mike said confused. "Didn't we destory them by bashing them apart and shoot them several times with guns?"

"We did, but somehow they're fixed. I didn't make these guys but I made Marionette a long time ago." Charlie said. "No time to explain that story, let's take care of these guys." Then out of the blue, all the regular animatronics fell to the ground and transformed into those withered things they once were and had blue lightning running around them. Then, The Puppet (Marionette) came out from behind the Toy Animatronics and was flying. She also had black circle around her with blue electricity coming from her hands, which were raised up like you were asking a question in school but both of her arms were up, and they were in the form of balls. The Puppet actually spoke.

"Wahahahahaha! You fools will perish for destroying my minions! Prepare to die, I have put a temporary lockdown on your friends so they can't help you, doesn't matter that it is temporary as it will only take a few seconds to destroy you limb by limb!" Marionette roared. The first words Mike and Charlie spoke were

"What...the...hell...".

"Seize them!" Marionette roared, pointing at Mike and Charlie. Then Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and The Mangle all held their arms in front of them like they were zombies, and started waling slowly towards them. Mike and Charlie just started backing away slowly until they were against the wall. * * *

Meanwhile backstage, the animatronics' heads, an endoskeleton, and the legendary Golden Freddy suit were lying about in the room in their proper place. Then you could faintly hear "Seize them!" and then something odd happened. The Golden Freddy suit's eye holes lit up so you could see a small white dot in the eye-sockets. Then, Golden Freddy stood up and started floating. He remembered The Puppet. They were the leader of all the animatronics. He was the controller of The Original Four and Marionette controlled The Toys, The Mangle, and Balloon Boy. He had never met Mike but he knew Charlie because he wore Golden Freddy to slay the 5 children. The Animatronics always said good things about Mike and Charlie, and now... and now they were about to perish. He had enough of The Puppet. She always asked for control over The Original Four and Golden Freddy himself but Golden Freddy had said no to every time she asked. He was the God of The Original Four and wasn't about to give them away to what Golden Freddy called a physco-path. Golden Freddy was filling up with rage. He was the God of all animatronics along side Charlie and he wasn't going to let The Puppet consume his creator and the animatronics' best friend. BOOOOOOOOOOMM!

"What now!?" Mike yelled in horror. The Toy animatronics stopped and turned around to see Gold Freddy hovering on the stage.

"You will not consume my creator and his best friend, you will pay for trying to destroy the Creator. You will have to go through me with your evil powers of thinking and movement to destroy Charlie and Mike!" Golden Freddy roared so loud the tables were tipping over.

"Wahahahahahaha! You foolish God! You can't possibly trying to destroy or stop me! That would be insane and a very nice joke. Now run along and let Marie deal with her pests that need exterminating for destroying my minions." Marionette bellowed.

"Ha, you think is is some kind of a game!? Hahaha! Hahahahahaaaa! And you think you can use a lockdown curse on my animatronics, huh Mary!?" Golden Freddy said cackling.

"Oh you idiotic suit! I am a doll that weilds the power of new and updated and you weild the power of old school technology and acoustic abilities. You are playing this real and so shall I, HEHHHHYYEEEAAAAAAA!" Marionette roared as she burst a large beam of that black stuff in the circle right at Golden Freddy.

"ARGHHHHHH..." Golden Freddy said feircly as he held out his hands like he was holding something with great force pushing it backwards. The black stuff shot back at Marionette causing her to lose balance in midair and fall down. The black matter encasing her went away and she didn't look to happy.

"Take some pizza of doom and a Jolly Rancher, with a side of nachoes!" The Puppet bellowed as she shot out 3 different types of orbs at Gold Freddy.

"Screw you Marilyn!" Golden Freddy said as he shot a ginormous golden beam as tall a him that desendigrated the 3 orbs coming at him and went right at Marionette.

"Oh no, YEAAAARGHHHGGGEEEEDOOODATTTTT!" Marionette yelled so loud the glass broke.

"WOAAAHHHOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Marionette screamed as she exploded into bits of darkness shot everywhere along with a soul that saluted at Mike and Charlie aw it rose and disappeared.

"What just happened." Mike asked Charlie.

"Golden Freddy, the suit I used to slaughter 5 children, just owned Marionette." Charlie said amazed. They were looking at Golden Freddy. Then the Toys and Mangle all deactivated and wouldn't turn on by the push of a button because they didn't have a controller. They heard Balloon Boy's deactivate noise. Golden Freddy was shooting 4 beams of yellow stuff at each of the withered original 4 and they glowed white and then faded back to original state and the blue electricity running around them turned red and made a breaking chain noise as it disappeared. The Original Four got up and saw Mike and Charlie and they all exclaimed "You're all right! That Puppet was always a pain and now we don't have to worry about it!" Then Golden Freddy did the death scream noise and Golden Freddy was now the Toys, Mangle, and BB's controller. They activated. They were now friendly since Golden Freddy is harmless and Marionette is harmful.

"Well, it turned out as a happy ending to that situation!" Mike said happy as can be. Mike and Charlie met all of the Toys and Mangle. They were wondering what happened to BB. He never came up. Everybody just continued to have a jolly time for thelast 2 hours of the day. The animatronics met the Toys and Mangle as well. Mike was talking to Mangle quite a lot. He seemed to favor Mangle more than any of other animatronics. 5 A.M. Charlie decided to call Thomas and inform him of the legendary battle and how it is perfectly safe to let the Toy Animatronics and Mangle be in during day time with the kids. Thomas said ok and had to say a few words with Mike and Charlie.

"Thank you two so much for what you've done! You have made the animatronics more kid-friendly, met them personally and befriended them, made the Toy animatronics suited for kids during the day time, and much much more. I would like to give you each $10,000 dollars for inproving our family, the Fazbear Family." Thomas said happily.

"Ok! It's a little too much Thomas-" Mike said before Thomas said

"Oh no, we have hundred thousands of dollars in The Fazbear Vault. It really is no problem and we also want to make you a permanet member of the Fazbear Family, as you will be in it forever, starting with you, until your family line either stops or gets wiped out from existence." Thomas explained.

"Well, thank you too for having the Night Shift guard position avaible for me, Mike Schmidit, and i'm honored to work with Charlie, you, and the animatronics." Mike said crying a little bit.

"We came a long way buddy." Charlie said wiping his eyes out.

It was 6 A.M. That means Mike's amazing shift was over but he had one last thing to do. He walked over to where Golden Freddy had returned to, backstage. He saw the suit laying there lifeless.

"Ummm, Golden Freddy? If you'll take a second to listen to me." Golden Freddy's eyes had the white dot in them and rose from his sitting position.

"Ahhh, yes, Mike Schmidit. My friends' best friend." Golden Freddy now had a more calm voice that was not deep and dark like when he was fighting Marionette.

"Do you have a second?" Mike asked.

"I have all the time in the world, Mike." Golden Freddy said calmly.

"Well, allI have to say is...Thank you. Thank you for saving me and Charlie from our demise and it was a pleasure to meet you, Golden Freddy." Mike said touched be his own words. He extended out a hand for Golden Freddy to shake. Golden Freddy slowly extended out his hand and shook with Mike Schmidt.

"I am definately taking the bonus and coming back here tomorrow." Mike said happily.

"I guess I, and my new friends will see you then Mike. Oh and before you leave, I ummm, saved you because I knew you were what fixed the animatronics. I knew you were the chosen one Charlie talked about when he was building the endoskeletons, the chosen one that would enlighten the animatronics and lift the trapped spirits from their endoskeleton and let them leave to live their life of glory in heaven. You have made the anger from the soul I hold go away when I destroyed Marionette and I too, have to thank you for lifting the child's soul from me. Thank you and I await your return" Golden Freddy finished. Mike was deeply touched by this. He was crying very hard.

"Well, it was such an honor to hear those words from a legendary suit like you Golden Freddy. I will bring my children hear all the time when I have them and on their birthdays where I will see Charlie and the animatronics and hopefully see you once a year. Bye Golden Freddy, I will see you on my last night, tomorrow where we will really say our final goodbyes for what seem like forever. Honored to meet you Golden Freddy. I shall depart" Mike said as he waved and exited the backstage room. He saw Charlie and all the other animatronics talking their heads off. Then Charlie tapped his glass and everyone quieted down.

"Ok, on the count of three, 3...2...1..."

"Mike Schmidt, you have touched a special place in our hearts and we will never forget you for your kindness, braveness, etc. We will be very sad when you leave tomorrow on your last day. Thank you Mike, you have granted us something special that we will never forget, bye Mike and see you tomorrow." Mike was definately crying now.

"You guys, you make it-bleh-sound like i'll never see you guys again. Don't do that, ok?" Mike said crying. Charlie came up on stage and walked Mike out to his car.

"Here's my number, since we're friends, we should see each other outside of work. You have touched my creations and i'm thankful for it. Bye Mike and have a safe trip home, buddy." Charlie said.

"Cya tomorrow, Charlie" Mike said wiping his remaining tears away. From then, Mike drove off sad for the next day was his last day, for a long time, at his favorite pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. _End of the amazing and touching Chapter 5._ **Hey guys, this is FasssSssuperMario65, I hope you have enjoyed this story I came up with! It took time and hard work so i will make sure you like it! I know it took me a while to get this one but it was a simple lack of required technology. Thank you for all your support. I very much appreciate it! Peace until Chapter 6.**

**-FSM65**


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Night

**Chapter 6, The Final Night**

Mike was ready for his final night at Freddy's. He knew he'd be crying when he had to go but for sure, he was bringing his kids here countless more times. So he knew that he would be back, for sure, in the future. He drove into the parking lot and saw a party going on through the glass. He saw a banner outside the building that said "Mike's Last Day Party".

"Awww... they made a party, just for me." Mike said happily.

He proceded towards the pizzeria. He opened the door and heard his favorite music The Final Countdown. He was shocked out how they must of known that, then he immeditately thought of Golden Freddy. Everybody was ignoring him, only because it was a party. Mike saw Golden Freddy levitating in a giant clear prism that emitted the different colors of the rainbow, like a disco ball. A disco ball is more shiny though, and those cool light things, Mike didn't know what they're called and neither do I, probably fit the category better than a disco ball. He saw the Toy animatronics, except for Mangle, in on a dance floor competition. He then saw Mangle right next to Golden Freddy's Prism, they were talking. He saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on stage performing The Final Countdown. Foxy was rocking out in front of the stage. Then to Mike's horror, he for a split second looked at the basement entrance and the door creaked open a little, and Mike saw big glowing eyes.

"Golden Freddy!" Mike screamed.

Golden Freddy then burst his arms and legs out, breaking the Prism and freezing all his friends/minions. Anything not his minion wouldn't freeze and would continue moving. Golden Freddy did some magic and all the animatronics' memories would be erased and they would continue where they left off when Golden Freddy unfreezed them. He hovered over to the door and checked and guess who was there? Balloon Boy. He was in fact moving, even after Golden Freddy now controlled him, it was probably because BB hadn't met Mike yet. He unfreezed the animatronics and picked up BB so he could only squirm. He kept laughing and saying Hi and Hello over and over again like BB was in your room in FNAF 2. He then snapped his neck, which kinda broke his head off. Yea, BB just got owned.

"Uhhh, ummm... uhhh" Mike stammered.

Weird crap just kept happening. Golden Freddy then reversed time and this time didn't snap BB's head. He then did the same method. Hi, Hello, *laugh*, WTF is this dude's problem Mike thought. Then everything was back to normal. He met BB, who was a childish animatronic and never moved during hours back at the new pizzeria. He was sorta-british, like Bonnie, and loved Balloons (obviously). He liked jumping (oddly) and driving go-karts(Where in heck did he get a go-kart And where did he drive it?).

"Uhh, where do you drive go-karts at!? Your a faggot liar!"

It happened so quickly. BB advanced on me within 2 seconds after I said that and he was furious, he ripped flesh (litterally) off of me and was punching my lung after he broke my rib cage. I couldn't breath. Then, I was sleeping. I was flying through who knows where and then I saw a light, it got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see. Then I saw the words ITS ME flash in front of me along with Golden Freddy's face. Then I woke up, every single animatronic was around me. Then I screamed in horror as I looked at my chest where a big chunk of it was missing and it looked like a crock-pot full of some purplish liquid with blood mixed in. I looked between the panicking animatronics' legs and saw BB with his arm missing, his Balloons sign had 75% of it ripped off and his face, his face had a huge hole in it. Then he rose, he was withered. I screamed and pointed under Toy Chica at the supposively withered BB. Then, Golden Freddy, Mangle, Freddy Fazbear, and Charlie advanced on him and pummeled him, holding him to the ground as Golden Freddy was levitating, he said something in what Mike thought was Greek and Balloon Boy burst into, literally thousands and thousands of tiny pieces, BB was gone, for sure. Now Mike was worried about his chest, Toy Chica was fiddling with it since she was designed not only for parties with Toy Freddy and kids, but also a medic animatronic in case something fatal happened at the new restaurant, and luckily she knew several different injury remedies. Golden Freddy was levitating behind his head muttering something in what Mike thought was German and his pain went away plus his whole rib cage and now fixed lung went back into place, along with some of the blood that scattered around here and there. Toy Chica had stitched his entire Torso area that was torn off (original skin, not fake) and Golden Freddy yelled something in Italian and His whole chest area went back to the way it was before BB destroied it, that meant the stitches disappeared.

"Well, we fixed that nasty situation" Toy Bonnie said.

"He could of died, matey! Argghh, that dumb fricking BB, I always thought he was an idiot" Foxy said defensively on Mike's side.

"Everyone calm down, we are intelligent and can think this out like logically, we know Mike's back to normal and we shouldn't hater" Freddy Fazbear said sympathetically.

"Really -pants! We didn't know that?" Toy Chica said agressively.

"Everyone calm the freak down!" Toy Freddy said urgently.

"I suggest we listen to Toy Freddy and CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Mangle shouted.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Golden Freddy said grabbing everyone's attention since he was their leader. "We will have a meeting while Mike gets refreshed in the bathroom and decide what to do next, ok?"

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Now-" Golden Freddy was interupted.

"Ok, ok, ok! Now let me talk!" Chica said confidently.

Every gasped at her interupting The Master Animatronic.

"Golden Freddy, may I talk?" Chica said motioning the other animatronics to shut it.

"I guess." Golden Freddy said being all stubborn and leaning against a desk with his hand on his face.

"Ok, any arguments?" Chica said adruptively.

"Yea, he could have blunt-out died!" Bonnie said angrily.

"She is talking you smart-mouth!" Toy Chica said looking at Bonnie with surpression.

"Well, shut up, don't start this crap again!" Mangle said moving his head into Toy Chica's face.

"Ahh, get out of my face, robotic-breath!" Toy Chica said punching Mangle knocking his grip off the ceiling and making him collide into Freddy, who fell over and knocked Toy Bonnie on his face.

"Watch it!" Toy Bonnie said pushing Freddy off him.

"Sorry... it was Mangle" Freddy said.

"Toy Chica, don't punch people, ok!?" Toy Bonnie said almost rushing at Toy Chica.

"Jeez, sorry..." she said tilting her head down knowing she had an anger outburst, AGAIN.

"Are you done yet?" Chica said looking at everyone atop a table.

"I'm done" Toy Chica said. Mangle finally got up on the ceiling again.

"I'm done, too" Mangle said tilting his head at Chica's.

"Anymore more protests?" Chica said looking around.

"Ohhh me, me matey!" Foxy said raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"Yes Foxy..." Chica said going "ughhhh..."

"Is Mangle my brother?" Foxy said pointing at Mangle on the ceiling.

"Do I look like I know?" Chica said pointing at the floating Golden Freddy who was snoring.

"ZZzzzZZZZZZ... Wha...? Oh yes, yes. Ummm, I do believe Mangle is your brother, yes indeed." Golden Freddy said waking up with a start.

"Yayzzzz! I have a brudder!" Foxy said in the most 3-year old voice evah.

"Something wrong, Foxy? You're different" Chica said confused.

"Oh! He is on childish mode, has child's voice and asks silly questions that his regular self already knows." Toy Bonnie said tackling Foxy and flipping a switch.

"MY TURN!" Golden Freddy said as Mike burst from the bathroom scretching and saying 'good as new!'

"Well, what were you talking about?" Mike said childishly and smiling.

"ummm, really nothing but arguing..." Gold Freddy said "Let's keep partying!"

Back to normal. Back to normal it was and they only partied for another hour as for one, they spent that hour going through the finding of BB, and then another hour wit the animatronics arguing and Mike getting freshened up, but wait, where is Charlie?

"Here I am!" Charlie said as he rushed out of the girl's restroom.

"Why were you in there?" Mike said confused.

"I dunno" Charlie said. "Let's dance Mike!"

Bow wow! Bow bow wowow wowowowow wow!The music kept going on The Final Countdown for another 30 minutes before it was time for our goodbyes.

"Ok guys! 30 minutes before I must leave! Let's do our final goodbyes, for a while at least. I might get the day job but who knows." Mike said not excited for his departure in 30 minutes. First up was Golden Freddy.

"You've definately saved me twice, maybe even more." Mike said first.

"Well yea, it was nice knowing you Mike, but i'm afraid I won't see you if you come back." Golden Freddy said bowing his head.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because i'll be in the junk yard behind the building, i'll be all torn up wit the metal and animatronic parts inside of me falling out because, Mike, i'm getting old. If I just fly back in here then they'll be scared or something and run away. You'd be terrified too if something that you threw away came back inside." Golden Freddy explained.

"Well, sorry...I guess? Bye to you." Mike said.

Then he visited the New animatronics.

"Well, you guys. What do you have to say?"

"Well, we never knew you but for 1 and a half night-shift periods but we certainly like you and your personality as much as these guys" pointing at the old ones "do." Toy Bonnie said.

"Yes, like Toy Bonnie said, your a keeper, hope you come and visit us." Toy Chica said.

"Indeed, visit us with your future kids." Toy Freddy said.

"Mike, I knew, I read your mind, I know you pictured me as your favorite animatronic and it's well, such an honor to be, someone like Mike's favorite animatronic. Thank for you for coming, your my favorite human i've met so far." Mangle said Hanging on Toy Freddy's Shoulder.

"Your very...heavy...Mangle...so heavy..." Toy Freddy said jumping a little.

Next, his best friends, the original animatronics.

"Mike, I indeed know you'll do amazing things if you don't work here. Don't bother working here on the day shift because I know you'll do better out in the really real world." Freddy said touching Mike's heart (not literally, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN).

"It was such a dang pleasure having you to watch us Mike. It would be a definant pleasure if you return, I know you'll return, hopefully." Chica said hugging Mike really tight.

"Well, buddy, it's time, time for you to go. It is very very sad buddy. I hope you live the best life ever and come see us, like Chica said, I know you won't be able to stay away from here." Bonnie said.

"Well, matey... i'm sorry for our close times, me running at you and making you my arch enemy, stabbing you in the gut which sended you to the hospital. *crying noise* Mike! I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend! (He had fell on Mike and hugged him so tight, he had his hook back and it hurt having it clinged to his neck, very cold metal on his neck right there). I really am sorry and will miss yeh so much if you don't return, I'll make it up to yeh by putting on a show with Mangle, I guess, for your kiddies. Mike, your animatronic's best friend and I bid you farewell." Foxy finally finished and picked himself up off of Mike.

Finally' Charlie, which Mike can see him all the time.

"Well, we came a long way and it all started with you spending almost half of all your money on bailing me out of prison. The times we've had here at Freddy's will be cherrished deep in my heart and i'll never forget them, our adventures with the withered ones, Foxy stabbing you, (Foxy was looking down, holding is arm with the hook, and tapping his foot) Finding Golden Freddy and destroying Marionette, and today when you lost half of your chest and we also destroyed BB. It was such a wild ride Mike, and now I will work here and make the same relationship with my creations since I haven't seen them since I killed those children, which still embarrasses to this day, and went to jail, but have a day rest of the day MIke, you deserve it." Charlie said.

Mike was crying. He threw himself in Charlie's hands and hugged him tightly (awkward...) and whispered in his ear 'you're the bestest friend ever!'

It was 6 A.M. and everyone said 'bye!' while Mike walked out the door, he got in his car and watched in the windows as all the animatronics got in they're starting position for the day, they had closed the curtains, Golden Freddy went in the back, Mangle and Foxy got on stage of Pirate's Cove, The Toys got on top of the stage with the original animatronics. They were ready and Mike was pulling out and driving down highway 55. He was smiling as his car rushed by the scene. _The end of Mike's Story at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

**Hey guys, FassstSssuperMario here! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this story as it took time, effort, and not that hard of thinking. It wasn't prewritten and then rough-drafted then published, it was just written, copied onto FanFiction and then posted without too much editing. I will most certainly scan through my stories next time I write one which will be in less than a week hopefully. I do have a question for you guys. Do you want me to do a version of this with Jeremy Fitzgerald for FNAF 2? If you do, it will be that next story. It will have the withered animatronics, nicer BB (maybe, not revealing too much), Marionette The Leader who will be nicer, Withered Golden Freddy who doesn't have any power and is controlled by Marionette, The Toy Animatronics, Mangle, and much more...! Do you guys want me to do that? If I get 5 reviews telling me yes than I will do it and i'll put way more effort into that one than I did this one. That's all for now! Peeaaaacccceeee! -FSM65**


End file.
